


OC: What the Fuck

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The OC
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: What happened after the party?





	OC: What the Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

He tells Seth they both got invited to the party, and they both know he's lying, but they go anyway. Anything to get out of this stuffy high-society 'event' that has Ryan bored enough to consider jumping in the pool with all his fancy new clothes and shoes on just to make a splash, even if it gets him sent back to Chino. Not that there's any guarantee that O.C.'ll keep him any longer than they have to, but it's fucking boring.

 

The party's like ones Ryan's used to in Chino, kids getting high and fucking on every available flat surface (and some not-so-flat ones) except the drugs are a lot better quality and kids in Newport Beach don't bother to use condoms, because of course everything is so fucking clean around here. Don't have to worry about diseases when you're rich enough to buy an entire hospital wing.

 

He steers clear of the drugs, because the last thing he needs to do is get high when he's on borrowed time. His mother wouldn't give a shit if he came home half-baked but this is Orange County, where he has a temporary bed and probably a pull-out couch if he doesn't keep his act together, and that's if Kirsten lets him stay at all. Not that he's about to admit it, but he's fucking glad Sandy took him in, and it's not just because of Seth. Although that certainly is a selling point.

 

Seth doesn't look at him like the other O.C.ers do. Probably because Seth is an outsider like him, used to getting the stares and silent disapproval, the way people shut up when you walk into a room in the middle of a conversation. There's the troubled kid, yeah, that's what they're all thinking even if they don't say it, smiles so fake Ryan could swear they're made out of plastic.

 

Alcohol, though, alcohol is good as long as he doesn't have too much of it. He can hold his alcohol pretty well and it takes a lot to get him drunk, so maybe just another drink before he checks out the beach again.

 

Only problem is when he gets out there, they're beating Seth up. Ryan stands there for a minute, trying to put together the shouts and the tangle of limbs until he can figure out that what's going on here isn't a good thing. And then he tells them to stop, but they don't, just drop Seth unceremoniously on the ground as Luke saunters across the sand and takes a swing at him. Now Ryan's the target of Luke's clenched fists and Ryan's adrenaline soars. He leans into the fight and hits back and throws punches until it's just knuckles to jawbones and pain throbbing in his head like a challenge. He's not sure how the fight eventually ends except for some lame comment from Luke about "That's how we do it in Newport Beach" and Ryan thinks, hey, it's not any different from how his mother's boyfriends do it at home.

 

Boyfriends, boys, Seth... they're recovering from the fight in Seth's empty house. Actually, Seth's recovering, languoring, and Ryan's itching to move. He has to get this stupid jacket and shirt off, the tie Sandy tied for him - weird, but kind of good, something a father might do. He'd rather if Seth'd been the one to tie it though, get up close and personal with the kid whose shifty eyes make him look more innocent than guilty.

 

But Ryan can tell Seth's not innocent. Not this kid he can picture getting beat up for his lunch money in grade school, maybe even now, or just blackmailed to do their homework and then they steal his lunch money anyway, and Seth's too proud or scared to tell his parents. Ryan knows, he's been on both sides of that fence and it doesn't leave anyone innocent, expecting a pristine world that the adults still at the event would like them all to think is out there. It doesn't exist, a figment of their imagination, and Ryan smirks as he wonders what all those kids at the Beach party will do if they ever get tossed out into the real world.

 

The adrenaline from the fight is still there, pulsing through Ryan's veins, making him as hot and hard as any drug can do. Energy pushing, searching for a way out and Ryan's restless, notices Seth looking at him with what could be construed as idle curiosity. Ryan knows how he looks to outsiders, insiders since he's the one who's out. His mother tells him all the time, he prowls, walks around with a closed-off look that scares people and makes them think he can't be trusted. Truth is he only looks that calm on the outside, his insides are always moving, thinking and spinning and running off ideas that his body just wants to get out when no one's looking. The few people who get to see him when he lets it out are shocked, all this energy from someone so quiet and still. They don't know it's a facade, a mask, a ticking time-bomb waiting to go off.

 

Seth looks like he's dropping off to sleep, and Ryan's hard. He thinks he can hold off for a while longer so it's just the heel of his hand against the base of his cock, telling his dick to fucking shut up and wait until Seth's out like a light. Seth stirs, and there's no way Ryan's gonna freak him out by whipping it out so Ryan stands and starts to make his way to the bathroom, rubbing himself furiously and the friction is like a damn demand.

 

"Hey." He turns to scowl at Seth, who's looking up at him with glazed eyes and a stupid smile, and Seth is drunk. He is so not going to make it to the bathroom with Seth grinning at him like that and he's sure as hell not coming in his pants so he starts to walk away, trying to remember where the fucking bathroom is.

 

There's a little grunt from Seth's position on the couch and then a hand in his back pocket, pulling him back before he can register what's happening. He looks down at Seth who's still got that mischievous grin, one he recognizes from out on the sailboat earlier but not at either of the parties, and Seth's hand is on top of his. "I don't mind if you take care of that here," Seth drawls, and fuck if it isn't the first time Seth's sounded so coy.

 

Drunk is a good thing for Seth. He'd probably have more friends if he got drunk more often.

 

It's as good an offer as any so Ryan lets Seth tug him down to the couch. Seth fumbles with his zipper and Ryan bats his hands away, because it would help to take off the belt first, but Seth's to drunk to realize that or maybe even care. Either way, they manage to get Ryan's pants and briefs down to his ankles and Seth stares, and Ryan wonders if it's because Seth's never seen another guy's cock before or he's never seen a foreskin. Ryan's too hard and impatient to bother asking so he gets comfortable on the couch, sprawls with his head against the back and his knees spread as wide as they can go with his pants around his ankles.

 

He doesn't expect Seth's hand to be there too, but maybe he should have, what with the invitation to jerk himself off with Seth sitting right beside him. Seth's not exactly helping, though. He's trailing his fingers over Ryan's dick like it'll break if he touches harder, but if he doesn't touch any harder Ryan's going to break Seth's fingers.

 

Ryan doesn't really want to break Seth's fingers, though, so he wraps his hand around Seth's so Seth can't pull his hand away. Having someone else's hand on his cock feels good, and just what he needs right about now. Seth's fingering his necklace with the other hand, leaning hesitantly close like he wants to kiss Ryan or something. Ryan turns his face away, because he's not here to do that, he's just getting off with Seth's help and he's not going to kiss anyone while he's doing that.

 

Seth doesn't get the hint, presses a gentle kiss to Ryan's shoulder while they pump Ryan's cock together. Then Seth's hands are gone and Ryan looks over to see Seth struggling with his own pants, shoving them down to his knees and someone's a little turned on by this venture. Seth gropes for Ryan's other hand and Ryan only resists a little bit. Holding someone else's cock is totally different, different angle, different feeling. He's more aware of the way it reacts to his hand than when it's his own cock.

 

Meanwhile, Seth's hand is doing things Ryan's never been able to do with his own hand, not comfortably, anyway. Ryan pulls his hand away to let Seth work, wondering at the curious exploration of his dick, light fingers tracing over the vein and around and between his balls, and Ryan notices that the precum that's been leaking out has soaked through his shirt and now his stomach's wet and sticky and he's going to smell like this for God knows how long. He starts to worry about Sandy getting home early and smelling sex on them and kicking him out but then Seth squeezes around his cock, hard. Ryan's hand tightens on Seth's dick and all of a sudden Seth's coming, all over their hands and Seth's dress jacket. That just sends Ryan's hand flying to his own cock on top of Seth's hand, Seth's come making their fingers stick together as one tentative stroke of Seth's thumb over his cockhead has Ryan shooting all over his chest and, since Seth's been watching over his shoulder, on Seth's chin, which is hotter than maybe it should be.

 

Ryan's not going to lean over and lick his come off Seth's chin, no matter how tempting it is. Then Seth's hand comes up and he's wiping off his chin, almost like instinct and licks his hand. Ryan's cock twitches at the sight and Seth makes a face, something between a frown and a smirk before wiping his hand off on Ryan's shirt. Ryan stares at him but he can't stop himself from laughing, and then Seth's laughing too and it's not supposed to be funny, is it?

 

Seth just keeps laughing and laughing, pushing Ryan down onto the couch and cuffing him on the arm like they're old buddies. Ryan laughs and takes it, cuffing him back, and that's when Seth stops laughing and looks at him like Ryan's the best thing that ever happened to him. Ryan realizes Seth's about to kiss him so he rolls away, zips up and trips over to the couch on the other side of the room. Seth looks kind of hurt before flopping back down on the couch and a few minutes later, Ryan hears Seth's breathing slow down.

 

Ryan lays on his back and folds his hands over his stomach, staring at the ceiling. He's pretty sure nothing revolutionary has just happened, but he's afraid Seth's going to read more into it than he should.

 

But what the fuck. He's tired and he can worry about it tomorrow. That is, if he doesn't have to worry about finding a new place to live.


End file.
